


relationship.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey knew she had been growing closer to the mentor that her new boss had assigned her, but when Ben asked her out for drinks, she hadn't realized that he'd been feeling the same way.or: Rey ends up in a relationship and can't believe it doesn't end.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> day 5, drabble 5.
> 
> Prompt 005 - mentor.

Rey knew she had been growing closer to the mentor that her new boss had assigned her, but when Ben asked her out for drinks, she hadn't realized that he'd been feeling the same way. So they went and had drinks, then they had drinks again, and then they went to dinner before the drinks, and before she knew it, she was in a relationship. As the months went on and Ben didn't declare her too eccentric and leave like everyone else had, she knew without a doubt that Ben was it. She just hoped Ben felt that way too.


End file.
